Figuring Things Out
by drarythoughts
Summary: Jackson is the alpha male with his hot girlfriend, popularity and wealth. Yet when he finds himself attracted to the school's outcast, who's best friend is gay and dating the town psycho, in his opinion, things quickly spiral out of control.
1. Chapter 1: Denial

I know I have other fan-fictions, I should be working on but I couldn't pass this opportunity to write a quick fan-fiction about Teen Wolf, my new guilty pleasure. I just started the series so I don't know much about Teen Wolf as I should, so this fic will be AU, so no werewolves or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings<strong>: Slash, male pairings. Jackson/Scott, Derek/Stiles

**Rating: T for now, M later**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Denial<strong>

* * *

><p>The alarm clock blared to life, its insistent beeping waking the person under the comforts of their blanket out of sleep's warm embrace. Groans echoed through the room and a hand stretched out, feeling and prodding around at the stand, searching for the nuisance. The mindless groping continued for some time until it found its prize. The alarm clock, that was only doing its job, was thrown across the room breaking into pieces upon impact. A hum of appreciation was the only noise given, and the person settled back down into sleep. Just as they were getting comfortable, there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Jackson…" the voice began, "Jackson, get up will you, it's the first day of school and you don't want to be late now. Jackson, Jackson are you _even listening_ to me! JACKSON!"

Before Jackson could even respond, his door was thrown open and there standing in the arches of the doorway stood his mother, red-faced and fuming mad.

"I was," he began.

"Don't give me any lip," his mom started, cutting him off. "You are a very rude child, I was calling you and you didn't even answer."

"But I was-" he said, trying to edge a word in.

"But nothing," cutting him off yet again, "Get ready for school, or else I'm taking away your car and you can take the bus." With a final huff, arms akimbo, she walked away, muttering softly.

Jackson fell back down onto his bed with a flop, rubbing his hands over his face, groaning softly.

"I don't hear someone getting ready for school," his mom's voice rang out fromdownstairs.

"I'm up, I'm up," he yelled back down, hands raised in surrender, though there was no one to see him.

* * *

><p>It took about thirty minutes to get ready, ten minutes to finish eating breakfast, a minute to kiss his mom good-bye, ten minutes waiting for Lydia to finally get out of her house, five minutes of listening to her rant about him being late, and <em>finally<em> he was at school.

"Be on time next time, okay," Lydia told him, as she played with his hair, "I'll see you late, baby," pecking him on his lips, before stepping out of the car and sauntering away into the school, the eyes of many trailing her grand entrance.

Jackson drove away, heading towards the student parking lot. As he pulled into one of the parking lots, a black Chevrolet Camaro pulled up beside him. He didn't recognize the car and stared, curious, to know who the owner was. The back door opened, and his eyes narrowed. Climbing out from the back was Scott McCall, the school loser. Scott's eyes were drawn to whomever was in the driver seat and hadn't noticed Jackson's eyes on him.

"Whatever, you two," McCall said to the person, now persons, in the front. "We're going to be late Stiles, so hurry up." He hefted his backpack up and walked out the car, slamming the car door behind him.

Suddenly, without any warning, the door on the driver said opened and a tall, raging man climbed out.

"Hey," he roared, "Don't slam my door like that next time or next time you'll be walking, got it," he punctuated, pointing at his car.

The passenger side of the door opened and a boy stepped out, whom Jackson recognized as Stiles, McCall's best friend.

"Calm down," he whispered to the man, "Calm down Derek, you know he didn't mean it," placing kisses on the man's neck. The man seemed torn between wanting to stay mad or returning the kisses, it seemed the kisses won, as he bent down and began making out with the younger boy.

"Disgusting," Jackson said, as he stepped out of his car, tired of watching the little melodrama that was taking place in front of him.

"What was that," Derek said, pulling away from Stiles' lips. "Do you have a problem with us?" he growled, getting closer.

Not one to back down from any threat, Jackson stood his ground. "As a matter of fact, I do. You guys are disgusting." Turning towards Stiles, he leered, "So is this what you've been doing over the summer, huh Stilinski? Or rather, who you've been doing. Never pegged you for a homo, with all those suggestive glances you've been giving my girl. I didn't know you liked coc-"

But a kick in the back of his knee silenced Jackson and he fell down before the couple. Cursing up a storm as the pain coursed through his leg, he looked back only to meet furious brown eyes.

"Leave them alone, asshole. They didn't do anything to you and I don't see why you're being such an ass seeing as _your_ best friend, Danny, is gay too. Never pegged you as a hypocrite, Whitmore."

"Thanks man," Stiles said, while his boyfriend smirked at Scott.

"Really McCall, kicking him in the back of the knee, what are you a girl," he taunted.

Scott frowned and rolled his eyes, "I do something nice for you and I can't even get a thank you, whatever ungrateful bastard," sticking his tongue out.

"Now c'mon," grabbing Stiles, "we have to go now." He dragged the reluctant teen towards the school, as Stiles continued to blow kisses at his boyfriend.

Jackson and Derek watched them go, and both sighed. Glaring at each other from the corner of their eyes, the two man ignored each other. Jackson pulled himself up and watched the two boys who had now stopped talking,

Jackson felt himself go breathless as Scott leaned forward to pick something up, getting an eyeful of his ass. He felt himself flush and quickly turned away, pretending to look for something.

"You like him don't you," Derek said, leaning against the hood of his Camaro.

"What?" Jackson said, his face in disbelief.

Rolling his eyes, Derek walked forward, the smirk never leaving his face.

"You like Scott, I know you do. I saw you checking his ass out and you apparently liked what you saw. Why don't you stop yanking on his pigtails like an elementary kid, and be a big kid and let him know that you like him. Last time I checked, if you liked someone you told them not tease them, teasing is for foreplay."

"I'm not attracted to him," Jackson retorted back, harshly, "I have a girlfriend already-."

Derek didn't say anything, he turned around and entered his car. "I never said attracted, I said 'like'. I don't know who you're trying to convince, but denial doesn't look very good on you."

He sped away, glancing at Jackson once more and drove away.

Jackson stood there, shaken. He didn't like Scott, he never had and never would. Scott was, Scott was… nothing to him, yet why was he so worked up.

* * *

><p>So that's the first chapter, hoped you like it. Let me know! Okay, bye!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Kissing

**Wow, I'm glad you guys like my story. I'm really excited to see how this second chapter goes. Thank you everyone, really!**

**Warning: Slash, male pairings. Jackson/Scott, Derek/Stiles. AU (no werewolves)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Kissing<strong>

"How nice of you to _finally_ join the class Mr. Whitmore," the snarky voice of Jackson's Chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris, greeted, as Jackson came shuffling in..

"I was busy," was the sharp remark he got in return.

"Oh, we're going to have a wonderful year aren't we Mr. Whitmore. If you're not too busy," hands flying wildly, "then perhaps you can take a seat right behind Mr. McCall, if it's not too much to ask."

A glare was the only answer he received and Jackson stomped forward, glaring at Scott from the corner of his eye. With a huff, he plopped down into his seat like a sack of potatoes hitting the ground. He kicked his let out, clipping the bottom of Scott's chair.

"Quit it won't you," Scott turned around, eyes narrowed. It was obvious to Jackson he was still upset about what had took place earlier that day.

"Or what McCall, gonna call your gang of fairies to protect you," he drawled back, the corners of his mouth rising as he listened to the harsh breathings that he elicited from Scott's mouth.

"Mr. McCall pay attention," Mr. Harris yelled from the front of the room, snapping his textbook shut with a crack. "I know from previous teachers that you especially need to pay attention in class, unless you've already memorized this entire textbook."

Scott turned around, cheeks flushed red, as the rest of the class broke out into laughter. Some much more louder than others.

"Ha," Jackson laughed, learning towards Scott's ear, "I think I'm going to like sitting back here." But Scott didn't respond, not wanting to give his tormentor the satisfaction.

Class resumed and it was pretty much uneventful, until a knock on the stop stopped Mr. Harris' droning about nuclear reactions.

The door opened and Principal Drew came in, right behind him a girl, a hot one at that.

"Students," Principal Drew began, "this is Allison Argent, joining us from California." With nothing more to say, he left, leaving Allison to shyly wave and smile wearily at her classmates.

"Ms. Argent if you could please sit next to Mr. McCall, McCall raise your hand… McCall," Mr. Harris repeated, but Scott was too mesmerized to repeat.

"McCall are you deaf," Mr. Harris repeated, "raise your hand."

Flushing yet again, Scott raised his hand and watched as Allison walked over, tucking a wisp of brown hair behind her ears. She gave him a shy smile and began digging around her bag for a pen to take notes with.

"Damn," she mumbled softly. Looking up, she saw Scott leaning forward with a pen.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him once more.

"No problem."

Jackson watched the two, his nose scrunched up and his lips set into a fierce scowl.

'Great,' he thought, "if they hook up, I'm going to have to watch all this mush. To be honest I don't think I'll be able to stomach this.'

"Hey McCall, instead of making moony eyes at the new girl why don't you pay attention to the board?"

"Leave me alone Jackson."

"What? Am I making you mad? Awww, sorry pal, but I'm just helping you out. She's way out of your league," Jackson whispered.

He leaned forward to continue egging Scott on, but as he was leaning forward Scott turned around. The sudden intake of breaths had a sleepy Stiles glance up and look around.

"Whaaa," he mumbled, wiping the drool of his mouth, "No way," he whispered, awestruck.

Before his eye, his best friend since diapers, was lip-locked with the jackass, just smooching.

"Whoa Scott, I didn't know you batted for the same team," he joked, laughing, as he whipped out his phone to snap a picture.

Click.

The click of the phone had Scott pulling away from Jackson, wide-eyed. He wiped his mouth to get the taste of Jackson of his lips, yet it remained red, and slightly swollen.

"Did you just take a picture Stiles?"

"Mmhmm," Stiles answered, not paying that much attention, "Okay, sent."

"Who did you send it too," Scott asked becoming more frantic.

"Who else would I send it to," Stiles shrugged, giving Scott a 'are you kidding me look', "I sent it to Derek of course man."

Scott fell forward with a thump. "Why? Why? Why?" he groaned, slamming his head onto his desk with each thump. He glanced to the side to see Allison bent over her desk, her hair hiding her face from him.

'Oh great, I totally blew any chance I had with her,' he thought, groaning some more. 'My first kiss, stolen from that bastard.'

Scott turned half-way, glancing at Jackson covertly. Jackson had a dazed look on his face, running his fingers over his lips, deep in thought.

'What the hell could he be thinking about,' Scott wondered, but a sudden whack against the chalkboard nearly had him falling out his seat, startled.

"If everyone can remember that there is a class going on and that the period hasn't ended, so if everyone could turn their eyes up front instead of the newly developing couple in the back, maybe you might learn something," Mr. Harris said.

The class became quiet, all waiting for the shrill bell to dismiss them. No sooner had they thought it, the bell rung and the only sound heard was all the students grabbing their things and running out.

Jackson got up, purposely, bumping into Scott's shoulder.

"See you at Lacrosse practice McCall," he said, smirking down on the shorter boy. He puckered his lips at Scott and gave him a wink, his smirk widening when Scott, yet again flushed.

"Ha," he laughed, throwing his head back, "I didn't know you were interested in me at all McCall."

"I'm not," but Jackson ignored him. "I'm not," Scott repeated again.

He stood there watching the taller boy walk away, watching how people moved out of his way so that he could move through. That was the thing with Jackson, he commanded and demanded respect and everyone knew better than to get in his way.

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, and Scott flinched away, instinctively moving away. Turning around he glanced into twinkling brown eyes and a wide grin.

'Oh god,' Scott thought, 'here we go.'

"So," Stiles began, "When we're you going to tell me you were attracted to Jackson, huh?"

"I'm not."

"So you just kiss everyone you don't like?"

"Get bent, Stiles."

"Oh I do, every night with my man-,"

"Mr. Stilinski, I'm not at all interested to know what _you_ do every night, so please don't tell me," Mr. Harris said, glaring at the said teen.

Nearly tripping over air, Stiles looked around not seeing his best friend anywhere.

"Oh… sorry Mr. Harris."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, let me know what you think, bye!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Animosity

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get back to this, the hassle of moving into college, setting up, and packing really got to me, but I'm back with a vengeance. Some of you have expressed some confusion over my story, so just to make things clear this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE… NO WEREWOLVES! When I talk about alpha male, I mean personality wise. If there is any more confusion please let me know, so I can answer your questions.

Thank you for reading my story and enjoying it soooo much, it makes me so happy to hear your feedback.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Animosity<p>

Scott walked out in a hurried rush, wanting to get away from the classroom, away from Stiles, away from that desk and especially away from Jackson.

'What the hell was that,' he thought, continuously rubbing at his lips, trying to remove the taste of Jackson from his mouth.

The bell rung, a distant noise that was almost lost in the cacophony produced from students rushing to class. Scott was unaware of everything, still caught up in what took place prior. A hand on his shoulder startled him from his reverie.

"You alright man?" turning around to see Stile's concerned brown eyes. There was a crooked smile on his lips, his backpack slipping off the hand that was clutching his shoulder.

"Yeah," smiling ruefully, "I'm fine.'

Scott and Stiles headed towards the locker room, the only ones in the now empty hallway. When they finally arrived, the rest of the boys were already pulling down their shirts over their necks, their items placed away and secured.

Wasting absolutely no time, the two dressed out as quickly as possible. Hoping on one foot, while trying to maneuver their pants off with the other foot, Scott and Stile were just mere seconds away from being late.

"God dammit," Stile roared out, clutching at his foot. In his rush to change, he had unwittingly, stubbed his toe on the stone ledge of the locker. "Fuck, that shit's painful."

"No time to gripe Stiles, we don't have any time to waste, unless _you _want to run the five laps that asshole will more than likely assign, so suck it up."

Needing no further encouragement, Stiles sucked up his pain and finished shimmying into his shorts.

"Besides," Scott began, as the two of them ran outside to the field, "You can always get Derek to kiss it better for you."

Giggling softly, a dreamy glaze settled over Stiles' eyes. "Derek does this thing where he likes to pretend he's a wolf, and nips me on my-" Glancing from the corner of his eye, he noticed the green tint on his friend's face.

"Too much."

"Way too much."

"Sorry man, but when you have a boyfriend as amazing as him, better yet when you find someone who loves you and you get to do the intimate things; you'll understand what I'm talking about. In fact, you could ask Jackson," Stiles finished, with a teasing leer on his face. He waggled his eyebrows, while nudging Scott with his elbow. "Eh, eh, eh," wiggling his eyebrows even more.

"Blerghh," Scott pretended to hurl, "Don't make me sick. That's absolutely disgusting."

"Hey man," Stiles said, backing up with his palms up in front of him, "I'm just saying, you guys were pretty close back there, with all that smooching and canoodling."

"Canoodling, canoodling where? He molested me, M-O-L-E-S-T-E-D, molested me."

"That's interesting McCall, but whether or not he molested, kissed, or hugged you, you and Stilinski are L-A-T-E, late."

"Sorry Coach, we were… ahhh-" Stiles began so eloquently.

"We were trying to, uh well-" Scott began, trying to bridge the gap that Stiles had left open.

"Save it you stooges. Normally I would have you run five laps, but since this is the first day of school, you don't have to run-"

"Thank you sir," Stiles interrupted, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, ah, ah, let me finish Stilinski, you don't have to run today, but you and McCall can run tomorrow, six laps since you like to assume. You can thank me later."

Stiles deflated at the news, "Damn," he mumbled under his breath.

"Nice going pal," Scott murmured under his breath. Stiles could only shrug in response, "Sorry," he mouthed.

"Oh and McCall…"

"Sir," Scott said, standing straighter, waiting to hear what else he had to say.

"Your shirt is inside out, what did you do, dress yourself in the dark?"

Scott flushed as the rest of his class laughed at him.

"No sir, I was just in a rush."

"Well, fix it, you look sloppy. And if you look sloppy, I look sloppy and we can't…" pausing for Scott to finish.

"Have that," Scott droned, nodding his head. As soon as Coach turned around, Scott rolled his eyes, yanking his shirt off to flip it out right.

As he was pulling the shirt over his head again, a bump nearly sent him sprawling to the floor. Yanking his shirt down, his eyes connected with Jackson, who was smirking smugly at him.

"Watch it McCall, I don't want you to _kiss_ me because I got too close." With a laugh, Jackson turned on his heel and sauntered off, his circle of friends following him in his wake.

"Jackass," Scott called out to his retreating back.

The middle finger was the only response he received.

* * *

><p>"I still don't know why I'm going bowling with you and Derek," Scott mumbled, sitting in the backseat of Derek's Camaro.<p>

"Because it's tradition," Stiles answered, rolling his eyes at his friend's obvious reluctance.

"Yeah, but that was before you had a boyfriend. Now, this is just going to become like everything else. The three of us go out, you and Derek make out the entire time, I'm not having any fun, you tell me to stop being a bad sport, big bad wolf, over there, tells me to quit the yapping and go get laid, then I end up walking home because you guys are practically having sex in the car or some surface."

"Quit whining, you baby. You really should listen to me and get laid, why don't you ask that Jackson guy to help you," Derek replied, making a quick left turn into the bowling alley's driveway. "You guys seem fond of each other."

"When hell freezes over," Scott shot back, up righting himself from the sharp turn. "You drive like a madman, be careful."

"Uh, my car, therefore I can do what I want, therefore, I don't have to listen to you," Derek rebutted.

Scott turned toward Stiles, "This is the person you love?"

"Hey," Stiles squawked, shoving Scott playfully, "Don't question my love for Derek?"

"Yeah," Derek said, leaning over to kiss Stiles, after parking the car in an empty lot.

"Break it up you two," Scott said, leaning forward to push the two apart. "Let's bowl, before you end up making babies in here."

"Actually, not in here, more like on the hood of the car. Wouldn't want to mess up the leather interior," Stiles said, matter-of-factly.

"You know me so well, baby," Derek said roughly, voice thickening with lust.

"Of course I do," Stiles cooed.

Scott took a look at the two, sighed and exited the car.

"When you guys are done, I'll be inside."

"Shut the door will you," Derek growled, his voice getting raspy. There was some mysterious suckling noises coming from in there, and Scott didn't want to stick around and figure out what it was.

Scott entered the packed bowling alley, heading towards the nearly empty line. He stood there glancing at what bowling package to get until he felt the hairs on his neck stand on end.

Glancing back, he could barely contain the growl of annoyance that nearly slipped through.

Standing behind him was the bane of his existence with his equally dreadful girlfriend, Jackson and Lydia.

"Oh look," the red-head began, "It's that one kid, Mc, Mc, oh help me out baby?"

"McNerd," Jackson suggested.

Lydia tilted her head to the side, her index finger tapping her chin. "That's not it I think, but it's awfully close, but it doesn't matter I don't see why I should work up a sweat remembering some nobody's name," she finished, a cruel smirk on her face.

Scott turned away, pretending that the duo's words didn't hurt.

"Hey DSL lips," a voice from behind called out. Scott turned around again to see Derek and Stiles behind the couple.

"It's Lydia," she remarked indignant.

"Whatever, DSL lips, tig ol titties, or whatever, stop being a bitch for no reason, you're not even _that_ hot."

"Jackson," Lydia raged, "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"If he's smart," Derek started, "He'll stay out of this, or pretty boy could be looking into some extensive work on his face. But he seems like the type to _kiss_ his way out of any situation, isn't that right, hot lips," Derek smirked.

Jackson didn't say anything in response, and began to pull Lydia out of the line.

"Come on, let's go."

"Why," she bellowed, "Is there something you're not telling me? Is there?"

"Save it Lydia, I'll tell you in the car. I wouldn't want you to hear it from these Neanderthals."

"Ooh, big words," Derek shot back, making kissy faces. "You certainly have a way with your tongue."

Jackson sent the trio a glare and dragged his reluctant girlfriend out.

"Damn," Scott mumbled, "Tomorrow is not going to be good at all."

"McCall quit your whining and pay, I'm ready to bowl," Derek said, pushing the younger boy forward.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked my chapter. Make sure to review thanks!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Heads will Roll

I'm so ecstatic with the reviews I've been getting. I hope my grammar and spelling is improving, mostly not fixed out of laziness, but I'm working on slowing down. I'm the type of person, who hates going back to re-read what I wrote because it's not interesting anymore. Anyways I love you guys, and hope you enjoy chapter 4!

Sorry I haven't responded in A LONG ASS TIME, my laptop failed on me and I had to return it to Geek Squad, and they took a month to fix it…

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Heads Will Roll<p>

The blaring of a stereo could be heard from the front porch of Scott's house. He could feel the vibrations from the floor and watched his cereal bowl shake to the beat.

'What the hell?' Scott thought, getting up and placing his bowl in the sink. Walking towards the front door, he peeked through the lace curtains to see Stiles in his Jeep, tapping his fingers on the sideboard.

"What are you doing here? Where's Wolfie?" Scott called out after opening the front door.

Finally turning down the volume, Stiles leaned forward, after lowering the passenger door window. "Derek had something to do, so I'm here to pick you up, like old times, so I don't mean to interrupt your breakfast but uh, we got to get to school."

Stiles' response was a closed door and a minute later, Scott came out with his backpack hitched up on one shoulder. On his face wear a pair of square frames, not big as Hipster glasses, but the normal square frames that were popular amongst glasses wearers.

"Wait a minute," Stiles said, staring, "Why are you wearing your glasses?"

"I ripped my last pair of contacts, and my next order won't come in until the end of the month," Scott replied, shrugging. Digging into his bag, he pulled out a black beanie setting it over his mop of black hair. Pulling down the passenger mirror, he adjusted the front, combing his fingers through his bangs.

"How do I look man?" Scott asked.

Stiles took his brown eyes off the road for a split second to glance at his best friend. Mouth widening a bit, Stiles let out a low whistle.

"You look damn good. If you weren't my best friend and I wasn't already dating a man above all men, I would totally tap you," Stiles said, matter-of-factly.

"Thanks… I'll take that as a compliment."

"No problem, but who are you trying to impress? Jackson"

"Hell no. Why would I look this good for that jackass? I'm trying to impress the new girl Allison, of course."

"Her?" Stiles replied, nose scrunched, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing I guess," Stiles mumbled, Kanye shrugging it off. (1)

"Whatever man," Scott sighed, shoving Stiles a little, "Thanks for the ride and I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Mr. Harris droned for minutes, though it felt like hours, until he glanced up from the massive tome in front of him and turned sideways. A look of puzzlement crossed his face and then his eyes narrowed becoming snake-like slits.<p>

"You," he barked out, pointing, staring in Scott's direction, "Who are you?"

Staring blankly, Scott, swiveled side to side to see who he could be pointing at.

'Me?' he mouthed, pointing at himself, a single eyebrows raised.

"Yes you, you idiot? Who are you? I've never seen you in my class before."

"Mr. Harris," Scott huffed in disbelief, "It's me Scott. Scott McCall."

Scott's sudden admission had everyone staring at him, as if he had grown another head. Soon whispers filled the room.

"What? That's McCall?"

"When did he get so hot?"

"Wow, he looks great with glasses!"

"Ummf, I would get with that!"

Scott flushed red and slumped forward in his seat, embarrassed.

Mr. Harris, caught off guard, straightened up and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Okay, now if the peanut gallery could keep quiet and pay attention to me, then maybe you might learn about the wonders of the transcription and translation of DNA into RNA into Protein," he drawled.

Scott tried to listen, but insistent kicks to the back of his chair had him paying attention instead to the nuisance in the back.

"What?" he hissed lowly, leveling brown eyes with blue eyes.

Jackson said nothing, just taking in Scott's new look. A slow forming smirk made its way onto his face and the older boy leaned back, propping his head with his hands that were grasped behind.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what had everyone so giddy, and now that I see it, I don't see much."

Scott scoffed at him, rolling his eyes, "Whatever, you wish you could pull off this look."

"What," Jackson teased, "looking like a nerd? No thanks, I like being able bodied."

"What do you mean by "able bodied"," Scott said, doing quotation signs with his hand, "I'm not handicapped."

"With those looks you might as well be."

Before Scott could come up with a witty retort, a smack at the back of his head had him whirling around.

"McCall since you seem so invested in what goes on behind you, maybe you would like to stay behind Friday for detention."

Jackson chuckled seeing Scott deflate at the news, but it seemed he chuckled too soon.

"You too Mr. Whittemore; if your boyfriend stays, you do too."

Ignoring the catcalls around them, Jackson fisted his hand in rage and glanced at the flush on Scott's face.

"Why are you so red," he mumbled lowly, leaning forward, "I bet you would like that wouldn't you, you fairy?"

"Why don't you get your face out of mine Jackson before you try and kiss me," Scott said, shoving the brunette back.

Jackson's response was to quickly dart forward and snatch the black frames off Scott's face. As soon as he did it, the school bell rang.

"Love to talk some more, McCall, but I got to go to practice, see you there," Jackson grinned, knowing that the younger boy couldn't see. He placed the stolen glasses in his front pocket and sauntered off.

"JACKSON," roared Scott, "Give them back!"

"Sorry," Jackson called back, "I don't speak nor understand idiot!" With a backwards wave he was gone.

"That jackass," Scott seethed, pissed.

* * *

><p>Practice was one hell of an event. Because Scott was literally blind, Coach had him sit on the bleachers while everyone else practiced. Scott was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the ball heading towards him. All Scott knew that one minute he was sitting on the bench and the next second his face was kissing the ground. Surprisingly though it wasn't a rugby ball, but a soccer ball that had dealt the damage.<p>

The lower corner of Scott's right cheek was bruised a dark mauve color, contrasting strongly with his caramel like skin.

"I'm sorry there," an unknown voice called out.

Squinting in the direction of the voice, Scott could make out a figure that was much bigger and broader than his leaner stature, standing in front of him.

"It's cool, I should have seen that coming, but right now I'm blind as a bat," he laughed, shrugging the apology off.

"Would you like me to escort you to the nurse's office, so you can get that bruised checked out? I'll walk you there since you know; you're blind as a bat."

Scott could feel his cheeks heat up, and he bowed his head, embarrassed. 'Good going Scott,' he thought patronizing himself, 'All you've done today is blush.'

"I would like - ," but he was caught off, as he was roughly grabbed by his forearm and dragged away.

"He doesn't need your help Jameson," a voice snarled, as they continued to yank Scott towards the school.

The trek back to school was a silent one, and only the harsh panting from the person dragging him to the nurse's office could be heard. As soon as the door opened, the nurse took a glance at the bruise darkening on Scott's face and rushed to get him an ice compress.

Scott fell in an ungraceful heap onto the cot after being pushed, and sat up with a squawk. "What was that for?" he asked, mouth agape in disapproval.

"Shut up McCall, idiocy doesn't look good on you." Glasses were jammed hastily onto the bridge of his nose and the face of one Jackson Whittemore came into focus.

Turning up his nose in distaste over the fact that Jackson's face happened to be the first thing he saw, Scott turned his head to the side. "Thanks," he mumbled, "But I wouldn't have to be here, if you didn't take my glasses."

Jackson scoffed at him, leaning against the door frame, "Whatever ungrateful, at least I helped you."

"Yeah unwillingly, you should have let that Jameson guy do it."

"Why? Is he your boyfriend?"

Scott, miffed, couldn't help but stare at Jackson blankly. "What is with you and me dating guys? No, he's not my boyfriend and I don't know him. No need to be ragging on my ass over guys talking to me. You sound so jealous, it makes me think you want a piece of this," gesturing at himself.

"A piece of what? Bony ass? Please I got me a woman with curves, I don't need nor like dick."

"Hey man, I'm not the one you need to reassure."

"Fuck you McCall," and Jackson walked out the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The car ride back was silent until Scott decided to break it with a question. Lowering the compress that was pressed onto the slightly swollen and bruised check, Scott turned his body towards Stiles.<p>

"Hey Stiles, do you know anyone with the last name Jameson? Plays soccer or something like that?"

"Yup, I do," Stiles answered, turning onto Scott's driveway, "Andrew Jameson, he's soccer captain, rich, but not as rich as Lord Jackass. He's seems pretty cool and is quite popular, why?"

"No reason," Scott replied, staring off into space.

A sly smile appeared on Stiles' face, "Do you like him or something? What happened to Allison?"

"I don't like him, he kicked a soccer ball into my face and tried to take me to the nurse's before Jackson cut in and took me himself. I still would like to get with Allison, but I'm a little more curious about this Andrew guy, I kind of what to get to know him; especially since he seems to piss off Jackson a lot."

"Are you gay Scott? Because if you are I take credit for it and you're welcome."

"I don't think I'm gay Stiles, maybe I'm bisexual or something. I don't know, I thought he was... attractive.

"Then you're a slut. It's either one or the other; you can't have your cake and eat your ice-cream too." (2)

* * *

><p>(1) If you guys saw the MTV awards when Kanye interrupted Taylor Swift, I'm talking about the shrug he did at the end of his diss. Google it, if you have to, it's a meme.<p>

(2) I read this somewhere, I forgot, and thought it was the most hilarious thing ever. Also I don't mean to offend anyone by this statement, you're not a slut if you're bisexual, love is love no matter what form. Sorry if you are offended, but it wasn't done intentionally to make someone feel bad. Love you guys

Thanks for reading my story, please REVIEW! Thanks


End file.
